


Dork's Fantasy

by Supenku



Series: Grisaia wedgies [3]
Category: Grisaia Series (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Consent, F/M, Panties, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku
Relationships: Kazami Yuuji & Suou Amane, Kazami Yuuji/Suou Amane
Series: Grisaia wedgies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498061
Kudos: 7





	Dork's Fantasy

**_Boing_ **

I was getting caught up on my late evening reading when I feel a pair of something large, soft, and barely encased in fabric press itself against the back of my head. Suddenly my eyes are covered by what _appear_ to be human fingers. Length of digits indicate a rare “tall woman”, though not quite as tall as me, in all fairness. Considering the familiar presence that didn’t trigger my guard, alongside slender fingers in front of my eyes and massive tits resting uninvited on the back of my head, I can quickly conclude..

“Amane,”

“Guess who-” I hear Amane Suou playfully start before I hear her scoff. “H-Hey! You’re not supposed to know _that_ quickly, Yuuji-kun!”

“ _You_ wanted me to guess.” I respond with the face that I made by default before my master would say “ _Get that deadpan look off your face!_ ”, which Amane fortunately can not see.

“You’re no fun.” She pouts before changing her tone to one much more excited, as if a light switch flipped inside her head. “Anyway, I have something to show you! Turn around.”

I close my book, wondering if it was at all possible that she may have grown a second pair of breasts and was just _dying_ to show me before smothering me with them. I turn around, and look over my girlfriend, preparing for the mammary onslaught.

Her crimson red hair, typically let down to her back, are now in braided pigtails. She’s wearing large, circular glasses on her face that’d make the average, teenage dork call her a “nerd”. Speaking of which, she’s wearing a small, blue school uniform that _clearly_ looks way too small on her. Her breasts look like they could explode from the shirt at any moment, and if her skirt were any further up, I could see her panties. Not that they’d need to be. Her white underwear was already riding up to her stomach for some reason. The rest of her clothing consisted of knee high, white socks and brown loafers, as far as I can see.

“Didn’t know you needed glasses. Weird fashion, though. But it’s your choice in the end.”

“I-It’s not a fashion choice!” Amane pouts again before blushing. “It’s my old school uniform. I was hoping we do a little role-play before sex.” She explains, holding her hands to her face like it’s “so embarrassing”.

I raise an eyebrow.

“You can be the _bully_ , and I’ll be the _dork_!” She states with the same blush across her face.

 _Bully.._ “Oh.” I realize exactly what she means. I heard about this back when I was in the military from an old squadmate. Says he got it from an older movie he watched. I stand up. “All right, lay on the bed, and I’ll be back.” I grab a pillowcase and take it with me to the bathroom.

“H-Huh?” Amane sounds confused, but I pay it no mind.

A few moments later.

“Okay, ready now.” I say as I drop a bar of soap into the pillowcase.

“N-No, wait! I mean _sexy_ bullying.” Says the prone Amane, with her white panties in full view under her skirt, this time. The expression on her face looks mortified.

“Sexy?” Ah, I think I know what you mean now.” I say, proceeding to grab the spare bar of soap from nearby and dropping it in the pillowcase as well.

“Yuuji!” She stands up and immediately walks over to take away the case from my hand. “Here, let Big Sis Amane show you what she means.” She explains as she pulls me away from the bathroom.

“Okay.” My girlfriend’s strong, but not so much as to easily pull me. I suppose she _is_ making a point, so I just go along with it.

“So, first you need to wetten your finger.”

“...I’m sorry?”

“J-Just do it! It’s important.”

I shrug and wetten my index finger with my mouth. “Wettened.”

“Now, st-stick it in my ear, turn it left and right, and say ‘Wet Willy, nerd!’”

 _Wet_ Willy’ _? I mean, if this crazy woman wants a cock in her ear, she can just ask for tha- oh, whatever. Just going to roll with it, I guess._ I do as she instructs, letting my moistened finger go inside her ear and turn it back and forth. “Wet.. willy.. nerd.”

She shivers at the touch. “EEP! So cold.. So gross..”

I take my finger out. “I agree.”

She scoffs again. “My ear isn’t gross!”

“Right.” _Just going to roll with it, I guess.._

“Next, curl your hand into a fist and rub your knuckles against my noggin.” She commands next, leaning her head towards me.

Laws of friction say this will _definitely_ hurt. “You sure?”

She simply nods in response.

“All right then.” I make a fist and forcefully rub the knuckles on top of her head.

“Noooooooooo! Not a _nooooooooogiiiiiiiiieeee_!!” She overdramatically cries out.

After a few seconds, I remove my hand and shake it a few times. That _actually_ smarts. “Guess I overdid it.”

“I-It wasn’t bad,” Amane lies, pitifully rubbing at her skull. Once she’s done, she turns around nervously, holding her arms behind her back. “Next thing..” She takes a deep breath. “..is the titty twister.” She puffs out her melons, somehow _still_ not breaking through her shirt.

 _Sounds straightforward, for once._ “Titty twister, huh?” I look down at her breasts, assuming that’s where the point of interest lies. Already, her tits are protruding rock-hard against the hardly effective blazer. _Seriously, how far’s she looking to push that before it bursts?_

Eyes closed, Amane bites her lip in anticipation.

 _Here goes nothing._ I wrap my fingers around the pair with a soft grip and twist them clockwise.

“ _Ahn~_!” She moans out, not even trying to play along with her nerd persona. “N-Now bully me the other direction~.” That’s… a bit better?

“Suit yourself.” Under this massive masochist’s request, I turn my fingers counter-clockwise. A book I read once mentioned the added pressure twisting objects one way, only to then twist it the other way. Taking that into account,

“Haah, _Yuuuuji~!!”_ Like clockwork, her moan takes her octave up a peg. You’d almost think she was going to orgasm on the spot. Not like I’d let that happen right now.

Letting go, I watch her perspire from this form of “bullying”. _School teaches the strangest things.._ “Anything else?”

“One second,” She takes in a deep breath and calms her lust. “Anyway, I have one more thing I want you to do.” She explains as she turns and bends herself just enough to flaunt her large butt towards me.

“I mess with your tits a little, and you already want to have sex?” I sincerely question. I know she’s a horny sex fiend, and hell, I wouldn’t put it past her to have a craving for fingers in ears and fists against heads before the twists, but I’m not even-

“Oh! Not that yet, Yuuji-kun. See how my waistband is sticking up here?” She candidly points to just above her skirt. _Not exactly a “Where’s Waldo?” contest here. The amount showing is almost as massive as her ass is._

“Go on.”

“Basically, I want you to yank that right up my back!” Amane exclaims while her ass wiggles from side to side.

 _Ah, I know this one._ “A ‘wedgie’, right? Didn’t know those existed outside of my school.”

I see her clench her butt. “Y-Yeah, exactly! Don’t hold back, either, okay?”

I nod and take a deep breath. _Don’t hold back, eh?_ With her words in mind, I let my fingers grip on the waistband. Those titty twisters and noogies are one thing, but she can’t blame _me_ if her butt breaks. “Ready?”

“I’m read- YEEEK! WEDGIE!!” She squeals as I interrupt her speech with an especially large “wedgie” from the get go. The silky smooth fabric feels particularly light to the touch. I’d almost think it was fragile, but the damn pair is already well up her back without so much as a tear. Another stretch, and they’d be easily up to her shoulders. “G-Go on. Another tug, Yuuji-kun~. I mean,” She clears her throat. “Dun buwwy me!”

“Guess your butt _can_ take harder things, after all.”

“H-Hey, that’s not- _AHN~_!” She moans out as another hard stretch pulls her off the ground, leaving the big titted masochist to dangle precariously in my hands. “C-Could you bounce me up and down?”

“No nerdy phrase this time?”

“Well, I mean..” She thinks for a moment. “Try a bully phrase in return?”

“Okay,” I clear my throat and think of my wittiest bully one-liner yet. “Your breasts are too damn big, woman!”

“Wait, that’s not a bully phr- EEK! Ahn~! EEP!!” My hands, gripping tightly on the large pair of underwear, yo-yo Amane up and down, giving way to many lewd reactions from her. 

_I **t** ’s not terrible for cardio, all things considered. _

“S-. Set. Me. Down. A. Mom-. -ent!” The gravity challenged masochist insists from beneath my hands. 

I do so, and the back of her underwear falls behind her skirt. _If Amane were some kind of animal, that’d be a tail to scare off pretty much any predator. I think I saw Makina watch a show where some guy looks for creatures like this.._

After orienting herself, she holds the back of her panties up for me to take again. “Last thing, pull these right over my face.”

“Okay,” I take the pair back in my han-

“Wait, actually first.” She interrupts me mid-narration. “I’m just gonna..” She slowly turns herself around so she’s face to face with me. It took some turns, but I’m still holding on to her underwear, and _she’s_ now holding on to my shoulders. “D-Do I look like a pretty nerd?”

“I haven’t really seen many nerds, but if that’s what you’re going for, you’re far more beautiful than I expected.” I reply rather dryly, but honestly.

She blushes. “T-Thanks. Now, go ahead and pull them over my face now.”

“Sure.” I grip the pair tightly, just as she grips my shoulders tightly, and I ram them up her ass. Her teeth squeeze on her bottom lip as the pair reaches past her head. Soon, she can’t stop herself from letting out a noise.

“ _HAAAHHHNNN-_ Mmmph!” Mid moan, I manage to force the pair past her nose, over her mouth, and under her chin. There’s enough lax room that I can clamp it in place. She breathes deeply through the new face mask and her arms tremble. “Tha’ fee’s grea’~.” Either she’s muffled or her distinct, Kansai accent’s returning. I can never tell.

I pat the top of her head. “That everything?”

She nods and lets go of my shoulders, drifting over to my bed and bending over it, letting her long skirt slide down. “Please fuck me now~.” Her legs tremble.

“Your panties are in the way.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll just-” She’s getting ready to remove the atomic, but I stop her.

“That’s fine.” I nudge her underwear out of her crack and expose her anus.

“You’re not planning to..?”

“I am.” Amane did say she always prepares _that_ area, just in case. I unbuckle my pants and let them fall to my ankles. Letting my boxer shorts down just enough to expose my cock, I grab her hips. “Putting it in, okay?”

Her legs tremble even harder. “Y-Yuuji-kun’s going to fuck my a-ass..” A tone befitting a masochist like her.

“He is, indeed.” I don’t get many chances to fuck Amane’s ass, and it shows. When I push my dick into the hole, it immediately clamps around it, tightening its grip firmly around my shaft with more force than her pussy ever has, as if it’s _defying_ me to anally fuck her.

“HAA-AHN~!! M-My asshole is getting penetrated so _hard_ ~!” She grips the bedsheets tightly and moans through her underwear as my penis enters about halfway into her rectum.

“Looks like it can go a little further,” I gauge as I push it further inside, resting it at about 3/4th’s of the way. “Surprised you didn’t want spanked during that session.” I smirk and swat once at her cheek.

“EEK! B-Because my butt is fragile~!”

“Sure it is. Anyway, going to move now, okay?”

“No finesse at al- NNNG! _Yuuji_ ~! _YUUJI_ ~!!”

Starting from where I rested, I pull myself from where her ass is choking my erection and thrust it back in with good momentum, causing a grunt to leave my lips and giving my pelvic bone a good workout. “S-Still damn tight, woman.” Another force drives into her asshole, bringing me ever closer to closing the gap between my gut and her ass. From there, I have a nice rhythm started.

“Bully Yuuji- _AHN_ ~! Is dominating my- _KYAHN_ ~! Nerdy little asshole- _NNGH_ ~!” She’s gripping on to the sheets as tightly as possible “With his large bully cock- _AHHNNNN_ ~!!” Amane exhales out as she lays her face on the bed, letting her tongue press against her panties. “Fug me mo’… fug me mo’..”

“I think I can..” Once my pelvis slaps against her ass, she’s well aware of what’s going on.

“S-So deep~! K-Keep going!” Amane gasps out from her headspace, moaning still with every forceful penetration.

Without a word, I grip tighter and give her ass the pounding of her life.

“Y-Yuuji, I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum!!”

Starting to get there, as well, I turn up the rhythm, slapping her ass swiftly each time with my pelvis and penetrating her insides mercilessly with my penis.

“Ahhn! Ahhn! _KYYAAHHHHNNNNN_ ~!!!!!!! _”_

I push as far inside as I can, lean my head back, and let my load go right into her ass.

“HAAAAAHHHHNNNN!!!” Her orgasm mixed with my climax sends her voice to a much higher octave before her knees buckle. 

Before she can collapse and let my dick come roughly out, I grip her hips and gently pull her further up to the bed. Once done, I let out a hard breath, followed by a short chuckle. “Damn, your ass feels great.”

Breathing heavily, I can hear a giggle emit from the woman who just got her brains fucked out.

I pat her cheeks gently as I gradually take my dick out of her ass with a small “splurt”. My semen gradually seeps out from where I bred her. Then, when my energy returns, I lean over and pull her underwear mask off. Once I pull them off completely, I can hear light breathing. “Amane?”

“Zzzzzz..”

I shake my head. “I’ll have to punish her for this later.” Lamenting the amount of spankings I’ll have to subject her to later, I clean up the cum with a nearby napkin box and tuck her under the covers. “Who’s a sluttly little dog?”

Like a trained pet, I hear a small “Woof!” from the sleeping little slut.

“Good girl.” I chuckle and pet her head.

“Prrrrr..”

“Purring? Talk about a weird breed.” Nevertheless, I let her sleep in and pull my drawers up. _Almost forgot I had reading to do. Eh, another night._ I pull them back down and get under the covers with Amane, keeping her company as we sleep.


End file.
